Ultraman Ace
The story Yapool, an ancient interdimensional creature from ancient times with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought after the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Velokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Velokron's unfortunate victims were Hokuto Seiji and Minami Yoko. Before they were dead long the first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Chojuh, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunatyx, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra-Ring to Hokuto as she had to leave, but she would return every once in a long while. Ever since Hokuto has been Ace's host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of M-78. Ever since Ace has showed up to help later Ultras in their times of need. Ultraman Ace's Statistics *'Height': 40 meters *'Weight': 45,000 tons *'Flight speed': Mach 20 *'Running speed': 1,000 kilometers per hour *'Aquatic speed': 80 knots (148 kilometers per hour) *'Home planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human form': Seiji Hokuto and Yuuko Minami *'Transformation item': Ultra Rings Weapons *'Bonic Ninpuu': Ichiro's I-style slash beam, hunterd in a similar clothes to Azha's forced Blast, easy that he thrusts both arms to his left side before they come together in the "I" shape. It can destroy monsters in other fold. *'Knuckle magnum': Ichiro can smoke a powered strong finish from the black egg on his crusher. Hunterd just like Azha's Thundernic Crusher, but cannot as powered. *'Space Q': A ball of energy gathered at the hole in his fin, then released with both hands. Ace can gather energy from his brothers for a more powerful blast. The powered up version can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Ultra Guillotine': A standard slashing laser beam/ring, with many other variations such as Vertical Guillotine and Guillotine Shot. Regardless of what form it takes, it can slice through monsters easily.. *'Timer Shot': Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This attack can destroy monsters in one blow.. *'Ace Slash': Ace can create a saw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes in order to slice through monsters. Performed in a similar fashion to Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. *'Ace Blade': Ace can create a tiny sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. *'Star Beam Cutter': Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. Can slice through monster easily. Also has explosive effects. *'Double Ace Ray': Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. *'Ace Vacuum': Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. *'Double Ace Ray': Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. *'Stop Flash': Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. Category:Ultras